So Shut Your Eyes and Sleep - Frerard
by Deletedghost112
Summary: Frerard! Frank, the anorexic and OCD boy who gets admitted into Sunny Skies meets Gerard, the delusional and in a word, insane man who sees things and screams all night. Can an Insane Asylum really hold a romance, or is just too... Crazy?Rated for language, violent scenes, and some sexual content, but not a lot, probably only like one chapter that happens to be a lemon...
1. Sometimes I Think I'm Crazy

Heyeas! It's the Oh So Very Awesome person you all adore! Haha I'm kidding, your all my little kitties still... Okay, so I was just sitting, thinking about shoes, and this story came to mind.. Yes, it is one of those Insane Asylum Love Stories.. Mwah, Mwah. So.. I hope you like, check out my other stories if you do enjoy, I'll try to update every week.. On a Friday. Yeah... Okay! This will most likely only be in the adorable Frank's point of view, but it may change and I will indicate the switch for you :)

*Disclaimer* I do not own Frank Iero, Gerard Way, or My Chemical Romance, the title belongs only to the amazing band of My Chemical Romance, the song itself is Sleep. This is not for any purpose other than your entertainment... So don't get on my back!

Oh... I wanted to warn you before it starts, there MAY be some sexual content, I don't enjoy writing that weird smut stuff, I'm a fluff girl, but I'll probably end up with one anyway... Some people just ask for them... It's weird. So sorry, that is sooo not what I want to write...

**_Chapter 1 - Sometimes I Think I'm Crazy - 1 retpahC_**

. . . . My black hair clung to my skin as I retched yet again, my throat hurt but I knew I would gain a pound if I dare leave that shit in my stomach. The linoleum felt cold on my skin, like ice. Why did I go out for lunch with Josh? I hate Josh and I always end up puking when we go out. Especially with my newest goal of the big 90. Since I hit 100 pounds I've been working to the 90 but it's gotten difficult, especially with the Child Services fuckers stalking me in this apartment. Well... It's not like they notice, if they did they would see my scars and lock me up in an instant, yellow poofy room and straitjacket, even.

. . . . I wiped my mouth when I knew I was clear of the salad we shared. He thinks I still love him, it's weird how he doesn't see the hatred I feel for his stupid brown hair, blue eyed face. Plus, he kisses me, constantly, it's gross. Standing, I looked in the clean big mirror in my apartment bathroom. Lifting my shirt just above my ribs, I looked at my disgusting, fat stomach and groaned in exasperation. I've worked so hard to get to 90, and if anything I get fatter. Knocking on Mu door made me jump up, alert. Speaking of Child Service fuckers...

. . . . "Hello Frank, how are you" My "caretaker" Julianna greeted fakely and shook my tattooed hand. "I'm fine" I lied and pulled my sleeve down over my scars nonchalantly. "Good, good, do you mind if I go ahead and do my thing?" She asked with a smile, and I nodded, turning on my iPod radio thing, pressing play and sitting amongst Green Day blasting "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" while Julianna walked around the tiny apartment the government gave me. My parents just kind of left while I was at school and nobody can find them, so I'm kind of on my own. Trust me, I'm glad they left, nobody's around to hurt me anymore.

. . . . After thirty minutes, Julianna cleared me for the week and left, leaving me alone to look at my adorable pet Fennec Fox, Naomi. Never heard of them? Look them up, Fennec Foxes are just the cutest. Naomi made her little bark-yip-whine noise and jumped up onto my lap, her huge ears twitching happily. I've had Naomi since I was 15, she's only around 4 years old. Yep, she's one of my best friends.

(About 2 hours later)

. . . . I sighed quietly and swung my hips, wrapping my leg around the cold, slick pole. Old creepy men and a few women whooped and I tried to smirk, succeeding despite my discomfort. How the hell am I supposed to buy Naomi's food without this job? Sure, I'm just 17, but being a stripper is all I have. With a slow hair flip and a few hip swivels, dollar bills flew onto the magenta lit stage onto me. 'The outfits male strippers wear are so degrading' I thought and licked my lips, unbuttoning the tight black leather vest, the only thing I wore to hide my ugly fat stomach. A man in his mid 20s winked at me and I bit my lip, getting on my knees on the stage in front of him, trying my best to look hot, but failing most likely. The rave-ish music faded to silence and I picked up the vest, putting it on and collecting the money as fast as I could. Knowing from past experience, its best to get the hell off the stage when the song ends, people get... Grope-y at that time. But of course I was too slow and the man that winked at me smacked my ass.

. . . . "Good job Crow" My boss, Amia, or Sparkle, grinned and hugged me, her hands momentarily lingering on my ass. "Thanks..." I sighed and Amia's face dropped when a blonde girl in a tiny little bikini and short shorts whispered in her ear. "Frank... I know you have to leave, but a man is paying whatever it takes to get a private room with you" Amia sighed and my face fell and I cursed in frustration. "Fine... But my day of pay JUST ended, so I think I get overtime... Tell him room Green" I groaned and walked to the private rooms in the back. Fixing my heavy green eyeliner and re-tying the dark green boots one of the other male strippers leant me. The room glowed deep green like a forest, the lighting low and the black love seat shining before the large circular ivy green silk bed. Sighing and dabbing more body glitter on m arms and chest, I waited.

. . . . The man walked in, an eager smile on his face when he saw me. I began to sweat when I saw his tall, muscled body, they're always so forceful. His brown hair hung over his face as he sat down, pulling me onto his lap. I put on my sexy, tease Frank and giggled, pulling on his blue button up shirt. I knew I was in for a long two hours when he pushed me down onto the ground and kissed me roughly.

(Two and a Half Hours Later)

. . . . My whole body hurt, my head thumped painfully, and m chest throbbed. That was the worst so far. "I'm sorry Crow" My only friend in the strip club, one of the bartenders, Gauge(that's his real name! Cool, right?) with soft purple spiked hair, comforted me gently. "I'm sorry, Frank, you'll be alright... " He whispered and rubbed some bruise-cream on my arms, legs, and neck. "Thanks Gauge... You rule" I sighed and he reached to take off my vest to get the bruises on my stomach that hurt the most. "Uh.." I stuttered, he can't see how fat I am... "Shh, just let me, it's fine Frank" He unbuttoned the black vest and stared at my ribs. Augh, damn it. "I know... I'm fat" I whispered and he looked up at me, a look of pure shock and confusion on his tanned face. "You... Fat? Are you kidding, you look like your... Like 70 pounds" Gauge gasped and poked at my ribs. I choked back a giggle and slapped his hand away. He-he thinks I'm at the biggest goal I have... The 70...?

. . . . A smile grew on my face and I hugged him. "Frank... Crow... Wha-How did you get like this" Gauge whispered and I sighed. "Just don't like food.. Gotta go, I have to get home to Naomi" I got up and buttoned my vest. "See you tomorrow, please tell Sparkles I need to borrow a pair of stilettos... We're the same size" I quickly ran out and sprinted home.

(A Week Later, around 8 at night, at the strip club)

. . . . Gauge looked weird at me all night while I waited for my time. I walked up to him and sighed before sitting at the full bar. Men gazed at me lustfully and many moved to let me pass, staring at my outfit. I wore a tight red button up shirt and black leather pants with platform Oxford shoes. "You look... Taller" Gauge joked and I threw a straw at him. Sure... I'm about 4"9 but that's no reason to make fun.

. . . . "Why are you looking weird at me?" I asked and some random guy in his 40's touched my ass. I yelped and smacked his hand. "No touching! Wait till the show for that" and with a fake wink and a flirty smirk, I turned back to Gauge and smiled gently. "Well... It's just your so strong... So young... And then you can see each rib so clearly... It's scary" He pushed back his dark purple hair and revealed his beautiful gray irises, cloudy and dark. "I... Really?" I stuttered and giggled unconsciously. The MC started to introduce me and I winked at Gauge before running offstage to get ready, smiling at the cute smile he gave me.

. . . . "Now, welcome the dark, dangerous and sexy... Crow!" My favorite girl, Amia yelled and I strutted onstage, swaying gently to the soft music. I knew the bass would drop sometime, I just had to wait. The whoops and hollers urged me on, as well as the compliment Gauge gave me, and I smirked and walked out into the audience, stopping at a table full of men, one surprisingly attractive. Sitting on his lap, I let him unbutton my shirt. His eyes looked hungry and when he finished I kissed him on the ear and strutted back on Stage, knowing the bass would drop right... Now.

. . . . With a hip jut, I swung around on the warm-ish pole and gyrated. Ugh... Okay.. This is actually really fun... Like a lot.. I could do this forever. Just as I started to enjoy myself, the song faded into applause with screams and dollars flew, lots of 10s and 20s. With a last hip swivel, I picked up the money, left my shirt on the ground, let people grope me a little, then left. "Wow! That's a new Crow!" Amia and Candy-Cane cheered, hugging me. I simply giggled and went to my personal dressing room. Candy Cane is named because she only wears red and white and works mostly around Christmas, plus her snow white hair and red highlights. Gauge smiled at me and I kissed him on the nose before leaving. No private room shit for me!

. . . . Naomi yipped and jumped up on me, only reaching mid shin, and I picked her tiny body up, carrying her to the couch. Counting the money from today and the entire week, I got up to 1500 when the door knocked. " It's Julianna!" Oh shit. I stuffed the money in the couch and pulled on the tight button up shirt, buttoning it only halfway before opening the door. Julianna's face was half angry half sad, and two men stood behind her. "So... Hi Julianna" I greeted as nicely as possible, but her face didn't falter, the fake hello not appearing. "Frank... Why were you dancing at a strip club?" She asked blankly and I pokerfaced for a few seconds, even Naomi was silent. "Ummm... I needed money..." I stuttered and Julianna sighed. "Frank... Come on..." She muttered and the men practically picked me up and threw me in a van, despite my whimpers and screams. "You realize this is kidnapping" I yelled from the floor. Julianna looked through the bars at me and smiled. "We just need to get you checked out"

. . . . Soon enough I was in a building being poked and prodded. They checked everything, but they really stopped at my chest. "Why are your ribs so... Visible" Someone asked and I shrugged, even though I knew the answer... I hate food. "I want Naomi" Sure, I was whining a bit, but what the fuck ever, they're the ones that pretty much stripped me... That's my goddamn job.

. . . . Julianna sat across from me at a table and I was practically fuming. Who do they think they are? Throwing me in a van, a WHITE van at that, stripping me of my clothes(and dignity) then expecting me to answer their "How does this make you feel" idiotic questions. Hell no... "Why... Why do you starve yourself" She asked and sighed once every seven seconds, I just stares at the wall. This room is awful! The metal floor and cold gray walls... It's a murder house in here. "Frank" another sigh "You have to answer" I couldn't help but laugh. "I have to answer do I? No... I have to strip because I have to feed Naomi. I have to clean because I'll have a panic attack if I don't. I have to not eat or I'll get fat, and I have to cut because... Hell, everyone I trust always ends up abandoning me. Now get me the hell out of this room before my claustrophobia acts up" I stood up and yelled, her eyes widened. "You need help... A lot, a lot of help"

(A Day Later)

. . . . "This is for your own good, Frank" I stood on the doorstep of Sunny Skies, some correctional unit, and Julianna sat in her car and spoke to me. "I want you to get better... Okay?" I shook my head and began to whimper and almost cry as I rambled. "What about Gauge?! How am I supposed to see my best friend? And Naomi! Who'll take care of Naomi" Julianna brushed her blonde hair out of her eyes and sighed, staying way too calm for my liking. "There are visiting hours every three days and when we see your settled, we'll get Naomi in here for you" And with a halfhearted wave, she rolled her windows up and drove away, leaving me all alone outside of a nut house.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hai! Okay... Whatcha think? Maybe? I got a little impatient at the end, it went way too fast... I'm sorry... Soo... Until next Friday, kitties!

Please review if you enjoyed this chapter, tell me where I went wrong maybe? I'll make the next ones longer.


	2. The Boy Who Cries

Well hello! ^.^ is it good? l was just thinking about my crush, who has a few mental issues, and this came to mind... Review? Please correct me if something is wrong, I mean, I'll most likely notice later, but... Meh.

Chapter 2 - The Boy Who Cries - 2 retpahC

. . . . I stood, looking at the yellow brick unit. A sign read "Sunny Skies - Pathway to Happiness" and I sniggered. "Hell no" And with that mutter, a group of men walked out and two grabbed me. "Frank Iero?" One barked and I nodded nervously. They all wore white, blinding bright white, like the freaky poison-pills doctors I used to see in my nightmares. They led me inside and I struggled against their painful hold on me. One held me by the ribs and it really hurt, considering I still had a few bruises from the club. Who the hell do they think they are? "Let. Me. GO!" I yelled, and with that, I escaped their hold and sprinted down the hallway.

. . . . I passed patient after patient, and each stared weirdly as I ran by them like I was crazy. The pale blue walls yelled "Be calmed by me!" but instead it freaked me out. Screams billowed out of a closed metal door and I looked in the tiny window, only after clearing the area of any freaks in white. A boy sat in the center of a padded room and screeched, trying to get out of the off-white straitjacket, inching away from something that wasn't there, his face was covered by cherry red hair glued to his forehead by sweat. He yelled at the nothing he called Vlad, telling it to go away. That poor soul...

. . . . A hand grabbed me and I yelped, only remembering the strip club, the rough hands. "Gotcha" One of the white wearing men crooned and picked me up by the waist and held me over his shoulder. "This is RAPE!" I screamed as he carried me down the hall, but nobody listened. Nobody ever listens.

. . . . "That was quite the ordeal, Mr. Iero" A lady with bleach blonde hair and scary blue eyes scolded, leading me into a big room in the facility. "They shouldn't have held me" I mumbled and she introduced me to the patients.. Oops, _'Residents'. _

. . . . A girl shivered and talked real fast. Found out she's addicted to heroin, and her name is "Natalie"... Three girls stood together and gossiped, their hair freakishly blonde and their clothes surprisingly slutty... Alcohol issues, Claire, Desire, and Reina. A very nice looking boy in black clothes with green hair sat on a table, chewing gum. Nicotine addict, Tony. There were three left, one turned out to be bulimic, her name was Terri, another was addicted to marijuana and ecstasy, his name was Alexander. The last one stood in the corner, whispering manically and twitching.

. . . . That's the guy from the poofy room, I knew by his red hair and the lady standing watching him, a straitjacket in her arms. "This is Gerard. He's delusional and clinically insane" The red haired boy looked up at the lady who said that and from what I could see, his eyes narrowed. "I am NOT INSANE!" He yelled and stormed out. What the hell is his problem?

. . . . I followed after Gerard and stopped him. "WHAT?! You want to ask me just how INSANE I am?! How I deal with sleeping in a straitjacket most times and taking 14 pills a DAY?!" He screamed and my eyes widened. Damn... His hair flew back from his face and his eyes came into view. "Your... Your eyes" I stuttered and stared at the beautiful hazel orbs of light, a unnatural strange tint of red in both of them. "What? Ahh crap, I was yelling wasn't I..." He looked at me weirdly and I looked away while he turned around quickly, mumbling to himself and taking a long, deep breath. When he turned back, his eyes were calm, the red color gone. "Oops" He giggled quietly, an adorable giggle. "I-I'm sorry... It's just your eyes are beautiful... I'm Frank, by the way" I sighed and waved, smiling gently. He returned the smile and waved back. "Oh shit" He mumbled when the lady with the straitjacket walked up and grabbed Gerard. "You need to take your medicine" She growled and his eyes, the beautiful irises, widened. "No." He whimpered and backed away. "Oh shut it" She sighed and grabbed him, putting poor Gerard in the straitjacket. "Bye... Frank..." He whispered and twisted uncomfortably. I waved sadly, walking back to the lounge room.

. . . . The scary blue eyed lady glared around the room before speaking again. "Well... This is Frank, he's here for anorexia, bulimia, self harm, and various minor issues" She muttered and I looked around the room. Only nice Tony smiled gently at me and waved, blowing a bubble with his gum. I waved back and returned the obvious glares from the Trio of Whores, Claire, Desire, and Reina. "Well... I want Tony to show him around, make him feel comfortable" She sighed and Tony grinned at me. "Well... I'm Ms. Allison... We have therapy every day and group every three..." She sighed and left the room. "Well... You and Strait-jacket will get along just fine... You obviously have problems as bad as his"

. . . . The blondest ho joked and almost everyone laughed, except me and Tony... He seems nice... "Hi Frank, I'm Tony... Tony Smith... Do you want me to show you around now? I could show you your room, it's right next to mine" He giggled nervously and I smiled, nodding. He brushed his green hair out of his silver-blue eyes and held his arm out to me. He reminded me of Gauge in so many ways, his hair, the way he "subtly" flirts. I linked my arm in his and he smiled, "Frank Iero, it's really nice to meet you" I said quietly and he smiled wide and Gauge-like.

. . . . He showed me four rooms, the lounge, TV room, the cafeteria, and the therapy rooms (both group and single) before we walked past the line of padded rooms. "Only one actually has an owner, Gerard... He doesn't always sleep in there or go in there, he has a room which is actually right next to yours now that I think about it." Tony rambled and I shushed him, looking in the small window. Gerard sat in a straitjacket, staring at a wall and twitching occasionally. "Gerard?" I asked and he turned to the door, looking though the window at me and smiling. I returned the gentle smile and kept walking. "So... What's your story, I want to hear about Frank" Tony teased and showed me my new room, sitting on the springy bed and inviting me to join him. "It's kind of a long story" I sighed and sat next to him, blinking slowly. Tony's eyes glittered and he smiled, crossing his legs. The room smelled like medicine and looked like all the rest, brown walls and white carpet floors with blue dressers and a cot. "I have time" He coaxed me to tell him and I sighed, beginning to tell him the fucked up story of me.

. . . . "Well... I was born on Halloween, yippee... When I was 15, two years ago, my parents left while I was at school... On my birthday. So I lived on my own, with this crazy caretaker checking on me and Naomi, my pet fennec fox, every week or so. I was naturally OCD and claustrophobic, by the way, this room severely freaks me out. Well, money got low fast, especially with the food and stuff for Naomi, so I looked at jobs that pay a lot. Don't judge, but about a month after my birthday, I became a stripper" Tony's eyes widened and I sighed. "It payed so well and people liked me, so I kept stripping. Well, soon enough, I started to stop eating almost altogether, who wants to see a fat stripper? When I did eat, I threw up just so I could get to my ultimate goal... 70. Well, I'm exactly 92 pounds, and I want less... But it's obvious it's going to be difficult now... That's me, that's the life of Frank"

. . . . Tony stared at me for a good thirty seconds, before he hugged me gently. "I knew I shouldn't have told you... Your actin like I'm crazy" I sighed and he stopped, pulling me away to look at me again. His eyes pierced my skin and I wiggled away. "I-I'm gonna go... There isn't anything I can't find myself, so thank you... You can let yourself out" I mumbled and stood, leaving the green haired boy gaping at the door I closed behind me. It hurt me to do that to people who just want to be nice, but I just can't take it. I walked up to the door of the padded room the pretty eyed quite boy sat in, just like when I first saw him. "NO! _NO_!**_ GET AWAY_**!" He screamed and backed up against the white fluffy wall, shivering noticeably. I wanted to open the door, give him a big hug, and tell him everything was okay, but I couldn't move. My eyes were fixed on his face, his terrified face with the wide eyes and trembling lips.

. . . . Soon Gerard stopped and closed his eyes, sobbing freely. Quietly shuffling my feet, I sighed sadly, poor boy... I could move again and tapped on the window. The red haired boy jerked up and glared at the window, his eyes softening slightly but not when he saw me. I opened the door and he gasped, still crying but trying to stand. He stood, hunched over as if standing physically hurt him, and staggered towards me. "What? Has nobody ever-" I began, but he collapsed on me and bawled before I could finish. Poor boy... I thought and wrapped my arms around him. I don't... Think he's ever been hugged, considering the way he shivered. "Shh, hush Gerard" I soothed as well as possible and he shivered when I held him closer. Gerard was so much taller than me, like by a foot, so it didnt really look right, his head bowed so it rested on my shoulder, me reaching up to hold his upper back. I sat awkwardly, allowing him to sit partly on my lap as he convulsed in another wave of tears. My shirt was soaked with salty water, i half expected a panic attack at the uncomfortability, but I surprisingly didn't care. Poor Gerard... I thought and quietly hummed the most calming song I knew, "Fall For You" by Secondhand Serenade". Gerard sighed and soon stopped crying, wrapping his hands into my shirt, clutching me closer. His nails, well, claws, pierced my skin, but I ignored the numb pain and hugged him closer. "Thanks, Frank... I bet this isn't how you wanted to spend your first day in... Let's admit it... A nut house" He stuttered, his cute surprisingly childish voice sounding calm, relaxed. I didn't know how he went from screaming high pitched and voice-shatteringly, to an adorable whisper. I smiled and stood, my eyes lingering on Gee's pale skin before I walked to the door. He's so cute! "No problem... Oh, you can talk to me when ever you want, Gerard, my room will always be open to you" With one last happy sigh, I closed the door behind me, and walked right into Ms. Allison.

. . . . I stared right into her pinstripe shoulder (curse my 4"9-ness) on the pants suit she wore and instantly my heart rate grew. "What were you doing?" Her creepy-ass blue eyes burned though my skin and I shuddered. "Well, ma'am, I saw that Gerard was crying and I couldn't help but go in and comfort him, seeing people cry always strikes something in me" I sighed and she nodded. "Well, those rooms are usually off limits to other residents, but if you really must, then you may go in Gerard's room" And with that, she walked away, her freakishly blonde hair swaying side to side. She's probably just weirded out that someone enjoys the nice sobbing boy's company. Meh... I like him. "Frank?" A voice whispered, cracking, and I turned to see deep green hair and sad gray-blue eyes glowing. "Tony..." I sighed and he smiled, the look of depression faltering slightly. "Hi, Frank" He whimpered and I nodded quietly, waving through the window at Gerard one more time, ignoring that Tony was around. The red haired, hazel eyed boy grinning adorably and just kind of shaking his shoulders in his own hello. It was soooo cute. "Um... I exist too" Tony sighed and I walked away, followed closely by Tony. Doesn't he understand 'leave me alone?'

. . . . "Hey! It's the new freak with the finger down his throat!" Claire giggled and ran a hand through her bleach blonde hair. Everyone laughed except me and Tony, I was fuming. She doesn't have the right to "make fun of me" when she's the absolute sluttiest girl in the world. "At least I haven't slept with every guy that just so happens to be in the same room" I sighed and sat at an empty table. Everyone gasped and Reina and Desire went to Claire's side. "Who doesn't know that you haven't? Seems like you don't enjoy women" She retorted and my eyes widened involuntarily. Everyone sat, silently and I stood back up, feeling the need to leave the room. As I left the doorless lounge, I flipped everyone off over my shoulder and walked to my room. The blank, boring room screamed "Change me!" and I opened my tiny little suitcase, the only things I packed for today, but I get more tomorrow, as well as Naomi. Sighing and opening the big (well, big compared to me) white chest of drawers, I started putting the four (exactly four, like I said... OCD) changes of clothes in. As a obsessive person, every kind of clothing has a place. "Yes!" I whisper yelled, dancing at the small victory, a small closet. Hanging up three of the four jackets and four pairs of pants on the wire hangers, I looked in the last of the four jackets to find a note, my name on the top, along with a small green velvet box. Untying the green silk tie on the note, I read the tiny sharp handwriting.

_ - __Cutie Pie Frank_

_Well... This is it, huh... The last time we'll probably talk. Umm... I guess this is the time to say that your awesome, and you were too good for the stripper job anyway. So, Crow, take your cute looks and funny personality as far as you can possibly go. So, I put my number on this, just in case wherever you go, you can still talk. Meh, it's alright if you don't want to._

_The "Silly" Bartender You Know You Love,_

_Gauge_

I choked back a quiet cry and folded the note, looking at the box. The green velvet box had the word "Crow" in fancy cursive on the front and I couldn't help but smile, Gauge is such a silly person. Opening it, I gasped and stared at the pendant that sat on the silky "bedding". A black bird, most likely a crow, that weird bastard, with crystal red eyes and shiny feathers, hung from a black chain. Smiling wide, I held up the glass crow to the bare lightbulb, you could see through it. Silently, I slid the chain around my neck, it fit perfectly over my chest.

. . . . It's never leaving my heart, ever, and neither is Gauge. Sure, I don't have feelings for him, but he's my best friend.

-.-.-.-.-

Well... It's Friday, so here you go! ^.^ I just started school and it's absolute hell... Meh, I'll see you next Friday! Favorite, Review, Follow, Stefano?

(please know who that is...)


	3. Yet Maybe It's Just A Bit Of Insanity

Haiyas! What's goin on kitties?! Meh... I'm so super happy and I really don't know why... All I know is, I found my favorite picture from a long time ago! You know the Frerard picture, where they're both kitties, and Frank is licking Gerard's cheek? I love it, and I found it! (Proceeds to happy dance). But anyway, please please please review! I don't want to be uploading crap and not knowing... Be brutal if you want to... (Prepares self)

Chapter 3 - Yet Maybe It's Just A Bit Of Insanity - 3 retpahC

. . . . My old caretaker, Julianna, came to pick me up and take me to get stuff this morning. She looked real pissed at me, and I couldn't help but laugh. Anyway, Im here, and now I can't help but notice how gross it was here, now that I spent the night in the OCD dream. Julianna sighed and said she'd wait in the car and only to take what I really find special to me. I nodded and dragged the empty suitcase (okay, it's heavy to me, shut up) to my bedroom, to hear happy yips and squeals. "Naomi!" I yelled, picking up the blonde fox and hugging her close to me, and she licked my face. Adding a gentle kiss on her soft head, I put Naomi down, and she followed me around as I packed more clothes. Okay, by more, I meant 4 more outfits, don't hate.

. . . . Putting my guitar, Pansy, she's beautiful, in her case and strings and shit in a bag, she joined the small pile I had made. I gazed at the few pictures I had on my wall, me and Gauge at the fair, Gauge laughing, Naomi licking Gauge's face, and I silently put them carefully in my suitcase, wiping away a tear forcefully. I miss him...

. . . . Soon I was in the bathroom, putting my comb and all that crap in a tiny bag. Staring at the pills I used to take, the weight loss pills, and the razors, I sighed. "Well..." Sighing, I hid them in a small cobweb towel and packed it.

. . . . Julianna drove me back in awkward silence, Naomi even stayed still sitting on my lap in the small car. With an exasperated sigh, she took out her phone and handed it to me. "Call that boy who gave you the necklace" She ordered and my eyes widened, a hand going up to the crow on my chest protectively. "How did you know, were you stalking my stuff?" I gasped and she simply nodded. "Well... Stop" I answered blankly, hiding my discomfort quite well for a drama queen, and called Gauge. He answered on the third ring. "Hello?" My heart leapt when his low growly voice filled my ear. "Gauge..." I sighed happily and I practically heard him smile.

. . . . "Frank... Did you get the-" "Crow? Yeah, you corny little boy" I interrupted him and he giggled. "Meh" Was his answer and I proceeded to invite him to the facility on the visiting day. He agreed and hung up right when we got back. The men in white stood at the door and took my stuff, leaving me to carry Naomi through the facility all by myself.

. . . . "Got a pet freak I presume?" Desire called from a couch and I sighed. "It's a fox, something you'll never be, and Naomi could bite off one of your fingers in one snap" I growled and Desire shut up instantly as I walked away, totally ignoring the half hearted wave Tony gave me. I'll ignore the fact that fennec foxes can't do that.

. . . . I waved into Gerard's room, and his not-straitjacketed arms waved back and he stood, opening the door. "Hey, where'd you go?" He asked, gasping when he saw Naomi. "I had to get my stuff... And Naomi" I answered and Gerard cooed over Naomi while we walked to my room. The suitcase and my guitar sat next to the bed, awaiting my return. "Wo... You play?" He whispered and sat down on my bed, inviting me to join him. Naomi jumped up as well and yipped, sitting on Gerard's lap and laying down. "Yeah, since I was little... Wow, She likes you... That's new, she usually only likes me and... And Gauge" I sighed and my heart picked up knowing I would see my best friend tomorrow. "Who's Gauge?" Gerard asked, absentmindedly scratching Naomi's huge ears. I took out the pictures of him and showed Gerard, who's face faltered. "Is that... Your boyfriend?" I blushed when I realized, he didn't know I was gay. "Oh, no, he's not my boyfriend, just my best friend, I mean, I'm gay, but... Oh shit, I just said that" I rambled and blushed redder, looking at my feet. Ummm... How awkward I've made this. "Don't be embarrassed, I'm gay too" He sighed and my eyes widened involuntarily. He-He's gay? But he's so attractive, most people attractive to me are straight... Hmm...

. . . . "Gerard!" A old lady called from the entrance to the bedrooms and the red haired boy groaned. "Yes, Ma'am?" He fakely asked and stuck his head out. "Why are you in there, that's not your room" She scolded and walked towards him, but stopped when I stepped out, crossing my arms, trying not to giggle when Naomi jumped up and climbed my legs, sticking to my torso. "Who's this?" She sighed and walked towards me, looking me up and down. "This is Frank, he's new, and I'm allowed to have friends, not just... Pills" He sighed and looked at me, smiling when I linked my arm in his, reaching my other hand out to the gray haired lady. "Frank Iero, anorexic, bulimic, and severely OCD, nice to meet you"

. . . . Gerard giggled as I introduced myself matter of factly, and her blue eyes widened. "Well... I'll probably have to give you medicine then" She sighed and walked away, leaving me and Gerard alone. "Thanks, Frank" Gerard smiled his cute smile, his little teeth shining and the hazel eyes that captivated me glowed. He's soooo cute, I jus wish you could see him right now. "Could you help me? I'm like 4"9 so I can't reach much, but I really need to get up there" I pointed at a shelf with extra blankets on it, just out of reach. "Awwh, that's so adorable! Uh." Gerard's eyes widened as he exclaimed that, and I blushed. He just called me adorable, didn't he? With a giggle, I poked his shoulder and started to hang up the four hoodies I brought. "I'm sorry" He sighed and took down the blankets and snuck one last look at me before walking out. "Gerard! Wait!" I called, but he started running, slamming the door to his regular room right next to mine.

. . . . Sighing, I decided to find him in exactly 10 minutes. I silently sat on the bed next to my suitcase, taking out the cobweb towel I always use, shaking out the pills and razors. Opening the pill container, I popped 3 and dry-swallowed them. My tongue felt rough on my gums, but I ignored it and hid the pills and razors in one of my jackets. I gazed at a hoodie, the one I hardly ever wear except when I'm sad, it's way too big. That doesn't mean I can bear to lose it, Gauge gave it to me when it got cold at the fair. Putting on the bright red hoodie with a black heart on it, I pulled the hood on, covering almost my entire face. Naomi jumped into my arms and I opened the door, walking out.

. . . . Gerard's door opened as I walked past and his hair looked messier than usual. "Are you okay? It's really okay, you know, what you said." I smiled and he walked with me to the empty lounge. I watched Gerard blush and I linked my arm in his again, leaning my pounding head on his shoulder. "It was actually kind of cute" As I whispered that, looking up, I watched Gerard smile gently and rest his head on mine. "I'm not cute, you are" We walked in silence through the hallway, slowing down. This, this is really nice, I'm so glad I met Gerard.

. . . . "Where's everyone?" I asked, actually kind of awkward without the annoying hoes, Tony and the silent patients. "Oh, they usually go to the TV room right now, this is my favorite time except lights out." Gerard sighed and sat on a love seat by a little music player. "This one has my music on it, join me?" I giggled as he spoke, simply because Gerard has one of the nicest voices to listen to. Sitting next to him on the cushy couch, I was taken by surprise, the couch completely overstuffed, and fell on Gerard. "Oopsie" I laughed, but didn't fix the situation, because this is way more comfortable. I felt the weight loss pills take affect, as my stomach started to lurch, my headache growing. 'I'm used to this, don't throw up' I thought to myself and snuggled myself onto Gerard's arm.

. . . . Listening to Green Day in bliss, Gerard wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I listened to him sing along gently, surprised by his simply exquisite voice. "You sing beautifully" I whispered and Gerard blushed, stopping. Boulevard of Broken Dreams came on and I stood up, inviting Gerard to join me. He stood, his eyes narrowing slightly in confusion. "Dance with me!" I squealed a bit too excitedly and swayed happily. "Silly" He used his finger to gently bop my nose and danced. "See, your cool, hardly anyone dances with me. I mean, I know why, but... Plus, you don't know" I rambled and he shushed me, taking my hands and leading in a mock ballroom dance. I'm so glad Gerard doesn't know I used to be a... A stripper.

. . . . "You don't have to tell me, I have secrets too" He whispered and one hand ran down from my back, to my ribs, to my waist. "Your really skinny" He sighed and I nodded. "I'm the way I like it" His hazel eyes widened and stared at me. "Y-You like being like this?" Is he stupid? Who wouldn't like being 87 pounds? I know getting to 70 would rule. "Of course, I'm not 87 pounds for nothing" I sighed and he dipped me low, holding me by my waist and my upper back. "E-Eighty Seven?" Gerard stuttered and pulled me back up just as Green Day switched to Avenged Sevenfold. "I Won't See You Tonight" Started to play and Gerard let me go, taking a chance to stare at me. "Um, yeah, why? Someone my size and age is supposed to be like 140..."

. . . . Gerard looked at me while I whispered to myself to shut up and sighed. "There's a difference between 140 and 87... Your almost half of that" I breathed a huge breath he copied me, his hazel eyes dropping to the floor. "Guys, gays, food" Natalie jittered insanely fast and speed-walked right out of the room before I even looked up. I ignored the comment and stayed sitting. "Come on Frank" Gerard whispered, holding his hand out to me. "I don't want to eat without being able to count calories" I sighed, remembering my rule. Only eat as many calories as twice your weight, and I doubt this "food" is under 174 calories.

. . . . "Frank... Please" He whispered and held out a hand to me. I silently took his hand and let him lead me into the cafeteria. Everyone already sat at one of the eight round tables, 6 chairs at each. Desire, Reina and Claire sat next to Alexander, most likely flirting like mad. Tony sat with Terri, his eyes sad and his mouth oh so obviously complaining. Natalie sat alone, shivering and muttering to herself. A lady walked out and stood against the wall, watching me like a hawk as Gerard led me gently to an empty table in the corner. Soon a few women, one man, came out dressed in white scrubs and gloves, dropping disgusting trays of food in front of us.

. . . . Terri looked at me and smiled sympathetically, reaching up to wave. I did the lame one finger wag to say hi and the lady who gave Gerard his pills put our food on the table. "Well, Frank... Here it is... Eat up" I stared at the pile of fatty, gross, filth. The sectioned styrofoam tray had some vile buttery potatoes, oily peas, a slab of pork, that I refused to look at, and a small serving of salad, no dressing or anything... Yesterday I had whatever I wanted, what the literal fuck. "Excuse me? I'm a vegetarian?" I pointed at the sad, little slice of cut up piggy, "So?" She sighed and wrote something down. Wh-What? Looking at Gerard for help, he pokerfaced. "I was a vegetarian too, but they force me... Please, A, don't do to him what you did to me" He pleaded and her face faltered. "Fine... But everything else." She pointed at me before returning to her perch by the trash can. "Thank you... So much" I whispered, staring down at the food. Slowly picking at the bland small salad, I finished the tiny portion of lettuce. "It's not so bad, Terri does it every meal time" Gerard tried to convince me and I stared blankly at the just disgusting peas and potatoes.

(A few hours later)

. . . . My stomach made weird digesting noises as I sat on my bed, groaning. My tummy hurt, bad, like really bad. "I know, Frank..." Gerard signed quietly, combing a hand through my hair. It's weird, I know, but it's so comfortable and nice... "Why meeeeee" I whimpered and he looked down at me. "I know, just lay down" He whispered and Gerard let me rest my head on his chest, me basically laying on him. He slowly ran his fingers through my hair and I fell asleep, slowly. Right before I fell into the best sleep ever, he picked me up gently and tucked me in. I guess I looked asleep, because he gently and oh so lightly kissed my eyelids.

. . . . Teehee! If this has never happened to you before, your missing out, that's some good shit right there!

-.-.-.-.-

Well, hello... I've never had my eyelids kissed personally, but it seems like the best thing ever... Oh, who notices the tiny little bromance going on there... I dooooooo! :P

Byeas! I really hope you enjoy, read and review, favorite, request? I always answer messages :P meh... (BROFIST)


	4. Just Close My Eyes For A While

Hey! Okay... This may suck balls, I wasn't comfortable writing it for some reason... Probably because I'm so used to writing like death, because of the alternate ending in Planetary, and nobody dies here... Meh, so, I'm sorry if it is really bad... Maybe I'll do better if I get reviews!

RANDOM STATEMENT! Is it for real like love if someone writes you a song? My best friend(and total crush/love for almost a year) texted me this absolutely gorgeous song. I don't know the words(the quality wasn't the best) but I still adore it... Please answer this question because you rule, does this mean anything? Review or PM pwease!

All right... Here

Chapter 4 - Just To Close My Eyes For A While - 4 retpahC

. . . . I awoke in silence, staring at the ceiling. According to magical-covered window time, it's the middle of the night. I couldn't help but sigh silently. My eyes adjusted and I stared around the room, trying to make the screaming stop. Oh, there was like crying and screeching and whimpering and its really depressing. Naomi stood and whimpered quietly, her big ears twitching uncomfortably, making me even sadder. I was warned by Tony that someone always cried at night, but he didnt say it was this bad, or depressing. Whoever's crying, they really are loud.

. . . . I stood up and opened my door, looking for the source of the bawling. "Hello?" I called out quietly and it echoed through the circular doored room. A tiny sniffle and silence grew as I waited for an answer. "Y-Yes?" Someone asked quietly and I sighed as silently as possible. "Who is this?" Someone asked and I knew it was a guy, but it could've been Alexander, or Tony, or... Gerard. Oh... It's him, isn't it...

. . . . "Gerard?" I asked quietly and the door next to mine opened. A tear stained red haired boy trudged out, a look of complete tragedy on his pale, terrified face. The fragile man stood limply, his black sweatpants just barely sitting above his hips, the white tight tee riding up to make the pants situation more visible, and tempting. Usually, I would get so turned on by this, but it was just depressing. I gently pulled the taller man into a very soft hug, which he returned with a cry of anguish.

. . . . "How long has it been since you slept?" I asked Gerard, who now sat on my bed with me, practically in my arms. The lights were still off, and Naomi's eyes were closed, her quiet snoring comforting me. "Umm... I don't know... The doctor put me down for a checkup like a week ago... So, thats when I slept last" He sighed and I couldn't help but gasp a little bit. As a lover of sleep, this was just weird. "Well... You can sleep in here, if you want, it's safe" I whispered and hugged the thin, shaking figure closer to me. "Thank you, Frankie" He whispered and I blushed. _Frankie, he called me Frankie. _

I slowly moved so he was kind of the little spoon, but not really, and stroked his hair. The times I couldn't sleep, Gauge used to come over and do this, so... Yeah, why not? A few minutes later, his tiny little voice whispered"Why are you so good to me?" Gerard turned to face me, his eyes big and cute, like a puppy. "I don't know... I'm kind of drawn to you" I giggled quietly and smiled, watching his cheeks heat up. "Really? Well... I'm drawn to you too" He flirted obviously, a tiny tired smirk growing on his beautiful pale face. "Are you flirting with me, sleepy head Gee?" I poked his face teasingly and he blushed. Wait... Did I just call him Gee? "Meh" He laughed and gazed at me for a few moments, made awkward by my thoughts. _Maybe he likes you_. Pshh... No. _I SAID MAYBE_. Yeah yeah yeah... Shut up. Watching Gee, his eyes drooped cutely, and he smiled a gentle exhausted smile. "Sweet Dreams Frankie" He sighed and inched a little bit closer to me, which I returned by wrapping my arms around him, hugging his thin body towards me. Listening to the sound of his faint, calming heartbeat, knowing he was asleep, finally, I let myself drift into a peaceful dream land I'd never seen before.

(Authors Note - Last paragraph... Extremely easy to write... Trololol, but only the last one)

(The Fabulous Dream Land!)

**With a girly giggle, I bounded across the meadow happily. Something about this particular area just made me want to laugh, the beautiful pink flowers, the bright green grass. Looking down, I realized what I was wearing... A bright red wedding fucking dress. After poker facing for a good few minutes, the sound of chatter made my head jerk up. Suddenly, a tiny group of people arrived, sitting in chairs and waiting for something. An arch before them made me realize... I'm getting married... In a dress. **

**The dress was cherry red with a tight sequin lace thing around the rib to waist area, and I couldn't help but giggle, considering I wore a pair of platform converse with them. The crowd stood up instantly, and from somewhere in this meadow, a rock band played a heavy metal version of Here Comes the Bride. Everyone smiled at me, wearing dresses and suits, and without even thinking, I began to walk. Gauge instantly materialized and linked our arms, leading me up to hand me off for some reason. "I'm so happy for you, Frank" I couldn't help but laugh at his formality, this is a meadow for gods sake. **

** . . . . The arch was missing something... A groom... Well, a completely black suited man with a red tie stood, but I couldn't tell who it was. For some reason, I hoped it would be Gerard, but I wasn't sure. The music ended and Gauge kissed me on the cheek before joining the line of women in black dresses, my... "bride"smaids I guess... The hidden faced man smiled at me, taking my hands. **

**"You may now kiss the bride". A random guy said some time later, and the man fixed his hair, revealing himself to be... Gerard? His pale skin was surrounded by black hair instead of the beautiful red, gorgeous hazel eyes perfectly silhouetted with eyeliner. Everyone cheered as we leaned in to bring out lips together. Closer... Closer...**

I awoke and cursed quietly, as not to wake the sound sleeping Gerard. With a smile, considering I almost married this man, and now I wake up next to him, I wrapped my arms closer around his waist, pulling myself closer to his soft, warm body. Gee made a tiny little squealy adorable squeak noise, like a cat stretching, and rested his lips on my forehead. He gently combed a hand through my hair, and I felt his eyelashes on the top of my head, indicating his awakeness. Pretending to be asleep, I cuddled closer to him, taking advantage of this super opportunity. A smiley content noise escaped his lips as he slowly combed through my hair.

. . . . We stayed like this for a couple hours until the bell for breakfast went off. I jumped up as realistically as possible and Gee blushed, standing up and tried not to look when I changed my clothes. "Thank you, Frank... So much" He whispered and I nodded happily, inviting him to sleep here anytime. He scampered out and I pulled on a black long sleeve, a white button up shirt, and black skinny jeans. While I tied the red tie, I suddenly remembered that Gauge was coming today. How could I forget? He's JUST my best friend...

. . . . Gee stood at my door a few minutes later just as I pulled on my homemade nightmare before Christmas converse and put on the crow necklace. I couldn't help but grin seeing his eyes... Awake, and a smile on his pale face. "Well don't you look snazzy"He teased and I giggled, looking down mock-embarrassingly. He still managed to look amazing wearing a black leather jacket with a hoodie attachment, white jeans, a bright red tee, and doc martens. "Psh... You look in a mirror lately?" I flirted unconsciously and linked my arm in his, walking down to the cafeteria followed by Naomi, who I dressed up in a little motorcycle jacket... It's cold in here, don't judge me. "I have, but you and Naomi look so much better" Gee smiled and fixed my hair for me, his hands lingering on my cheek a tad too long. Umm...? I giggled nervously and walked in, where most of the people sat, chatting annoyingly. Terri smiled at me and waved, turning back to Alexander, who laughed at something Tony said. Claire and Desire were comparing... Bra's I think, and Natalie watched in disgust. Well... This is nice... "Hello, Frank, Gerard" Miss A sighed and put our breakfast on the table. I stared at it blankly, I'm not used to eating breakfast, haven't since I was 12. "Um" I couldn't help but mumble, considering Gee had a stack of pancakes, and I had an English muffin with butter and cheese, along with a small fruit salad. Drinks were served, mine a smoothie of some kind, Gee a glass of milk. "What is this?" I asked him, and he smiled fondly. "I remember those... They give them to the underweight patients... Oops, RESIDENTS" Gee returned the glare A gave him. "It's orange juice, a little bit of lemonade, some strawberries, a few peach slices, and some pulp from a lemon... Honestly, it's the best thing here" He explained and I smiled, it did sound good.

(Authors Note! That really is a good smoothie, when I eat breakfast, usually on the weekends, I make this... If you wanna try, I recommend like 3 or 4 ice cubes, or it'll be a little too watery, and if you don't have a lemon, it's still delicious... Tada! Im helping!)

Taking a sip, my mouth exploded with flavor. It was sour... But sweet at the same time... It's... Delicious. "Damn" I whispered and Gee giggled, taking a sip of his lemonade. "Okay, good morning residents, don't forget to get finished, the visitor hours start in 20 minutes" Miss A sighed and walked out, leaving us to eat.

. . . . Gee took my hand and led me to the visitors room, a wood floored many couched room with light blue walls. "Is anyone visiting you?" I asked the red haired boy who shook his head, taking my hand and leading me to a brown leather overstuffed couch. Once again, I fell on Gee, but didn't move. He hummed a song, probably not realizing I can hear, and I closed my eyes, smiling when he rested his head on mine. The door opened and a group of people, mostly mid-life parents, a few kids. At the end, a nervous looking purple haired boy in a long hoodie and jeans walked in, looking around with big dark eyes. "Gauge!" I yelled happily, looking at Gee once before running to Gauge. "Frank!" He laughed and hugged me close. Looking at Gee, a frown grew on his pale face. Taking one last glimpse at me, he closed his eyes and grabbed my face, pulling me into a forceful, painful kiss.

-.-.-.-.-

... Sowwy! I cut it a little short to honor my Friday rule... So... Yah. I was so busy hanging out with my best friend and maybe girlfriend today, I barely wrote anything... So, please review, it lets me know I'm not writing shit, and I'll see you next Friday!

Oh, if you don't, I'm probably writing Sharpest and Bulletproof and Emerald, so... It was bad judgement uploading all of these :P but no going back now! Oh, I'm thinking of taking a Bulletproof or Sharpest break for a little while... Depends on reviews

Paranoid People Like Reviews and Favorites


End file.
